Sorry Love Daddy
by Bensidy4ever
Summary: Hermione finds the the truth about her family. Sirius lives and bellatrix doesnt. set around order of the pheonix.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Hermione always thought that she was a muggle- born witch but over the next few weeks things would begin to change her way of thinking and thinking about her past.

Orion Black, Sirius's father has come out of hiding after being thought to be dead.

Sirius lives and Bellatrix dies which is explained within.

Set at Xmas in Order of the phoenix, Hermione is spending the Xmas break at the old Black house. But this doesn't continue on with the books after order of the phoenix.


	2. Chapter 1

**12 Grimmauld Place**

Hermione sat in the front room with a letter her mother had sent her for Xmas. No one knew where she had gone after breakfast except Sirius who had been keeping an eye on her; he knew something was bugging her. Why had she decided to come there instead of going skiing with her parents? Was it really, because she couldn't ski to save her life or was it something else.

Hermione finally got up the courage to open the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Your father and I have been trying to decide when the best time to tell you this but I know this will come as a shock to you._

_Nearly 16 years ago we adopted a child, that little child was you. We meet your grandmother she explained to us that the best place for you to be was in what she called the Muggle world._

_See Honey your birth mother died in childbirth and your grandparents felt that your father could not take care of you on his own._

_Your grandmother will be in touch with you in the next few days with a letter of the requests that your mother left to her._

_Remember we may not be your real parents but we raised you as our own, we love you and would still like to keep in touch with you. We love you Miss Hermione Jane Andromeda McGonagall Black._

_Love your mother_

_Jane Granger_

By the end of the letter her hands were shaking and tears were streaming down her cheeks. She curled up in the chair she was in with the tears cascading down her face. Sirius watched her fall asleep before coming out of his hiding place to read over the letter that was received.

Much to his surprise he had located his own daughter, a child whom he had known for the past 2 years. Best friend to his godson whom had just received a letter telling her the truth. And if he was going to tell the truth, he was going to have to inform the child's grandmother.

Sirius also thought about the way he had seen Hermione and Ron looking at each other over the table and knew Ron Weasley should be the one to find Hermione in this state.

Sirius snuck out of the room just as Ron walked down the stairs.

"Sirius have you seen Hermione" Ron asked with an apple in his hand.

"She's in the front room. But Ron she's asleep. She cried herself to sleep; she seemed to be upset about something. Don't tell Harry he has too much to worry about at the moment."

"Thanks Sirius. By the way there is an old man in the kitchen looking for you, he said he knows you" Ron said as Sirius kept walking towards the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 2

Ron continued to the front room to talk to Hermione. He stuck his head in the room and noted this gorgeous figure curled up on one of the larger sized chairs clutching onto a piece of paper.

He continued to tiptoe into the room and when he reached 'his mione' he lent forward and kissed her on the forehead before wiping away the tears on her amazing face.

Ron then took the biggest risk of his life, he had read one of Hermione's muggle fairy tale books and he remembered what happened in Sleeping Beauty. Hermione was his Sleeping Beauty. So he did it, knelt down in front of her and lent forward to kiss her soft pink lips. Just a little peck as he didn't want to ruin their friendship over him doing something she may not have wanted him to do.

A small moan came from her mouth after Ron moved away but still stayed in front of her. Hermione pecked out of her eyes to see red hair in front of her.

"Ron, mm"

"I'm sorry I woke you up."

"How did you find me?"

"Sirius told me where to find you and he said you cried yourself to sleep; you seemed to be upset about something. Don't tell Harry he has too much to worry about at the moment."

"Sneaky dog. I should have known he knew of some hidden spots in this room. Considering this is the house he grew up in."

Ron pulled Hermione on to the sofa next to her chair so that they could talk about things comfortably.

"Why were you crying Mione?"

"Here" she said handing him the letter.

Ron read thru the letter, his mouth dropped when he saw her biological name. He knew he had to help her thru this. Everything she had lived and believed had been a lie, well every thing but their friendship and Ron's love for her.

"This is big, mione if you need the support, I'm here for you. Like if you want to find out who your parents are"

"I know who my father is just from reading the letter. I can't believe he didn't tell me"

"Who... Oh my gilyweed. Padfoot"

"Yes that sneaky dog who else. I want to talk to him about everything but not just now."

"Sure now wouldn't be a good time. I think Padfoot might have just found someone he hasn't seen since he was a boy. Should we go have some Tea or coffee or that soda stuff"

"I'd like that. Oh and Ron don't kiss me like that again without my permission" Hermione said as she got up from the sofa and walked towards the door.

Ron followed about a step behind. He may have been a step behind but he was in a happier mood.

Mrs Weasley had seen them come out of the room and had for the kitchen. Her baby boy had a little skip in his walk. She needs to talk to her baby boy before he made her a grandparent before he should.


	4. Chapter 3

Sure enough Sirius was talking to an older wizard that was identical to him.

"Ah Father this is Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Guys this is my father Orion Black who for 20 years I have believed to be dead. It just seems he had been in the Muggle America."

"Nice to meet you sir, but Padfoot I'm Hermione Black not Hermione Granger." Hermione said shaking the older man's hand and smiling at Sirius.

Sirius smiled back at her rubbing her knuckle with his thumb.

Orion spoke as Ron searched through the cooler for a few sodas, "So who's child are you dear?"

"Let me introduce myself properly. I'm Hermione Jane Andromeda McGonagall Black. I'm your granddaughter. Only you, Ron and Sirius know. I only just found out; I don't want to tell anyone else yet".

Ron's hand slowly opened the oven door to see what was cooking. It didn't take long before the voice of Mrs Weasley rung out "Ronald Billius Weasley get out of the oven that's for dinner". Hermione gave a little giggle as Sirius & Orion chuckled.

"Molly can always tell when one of her children is up to no good" Sirius said as Ron sat back down. It wasn't long before Mrs Weasley strolled in with Lupin and Tonks behind her.

Tonks sat down next to Hermione as she noticed the difference in her posture. Tonks didn't need words to tell her that Hermione was family, she knew it from the way that she sat and the way she was around Sirius.

Mrs Weasley pulled out the turkey, bread and potato from the oven and on to the table.

Sirius could see that Tonks was trying to work out who Orion was.

"Nym this is my father. Father this is Andromeda's daughter. We call her Tonks coz when we call her, her given name her hair changes colour. Hey Nymphadora Tonks"

"Don't call me Nymphadora." Sure enough Tonks's hair changed to a bright orange.

Mrs Weasley left again, Ron went to sneak another hand into the direction of the food but Hermione caught him in the act and slapped him on the back of the head which caused him to flinch.


	5. Chapter 4

Christmas went well and quickly.

The kids were back at school working on their OWLs and practising with the DA. Harry kept seeing He-who-should-not-be-named in his dream, Hermione and Ron did their perfect duties and spent more time together without Harry or Ginny around.

When it came to the Department of Mysteries battle and the big fight scene, Molly had given Sirius a Potion that would turn his body into a shield and send any spell, curse or kill back to the sender.

So when Sirius and Harry were in a battling duel with Lucius Malfoy and another death eater they were fine. But when Bellatrix LeStrange hit Sirius with the killing Curse, all the curse did was knock Sirius out but killed Bellatrix. Sirius vanished before Harry and the kid's eyes and Harry went to battle against Vodermort.

It wasn't until after the kids went back to the burrow did they find out what happened to Sirius.

**The Burrow**

Since Hermione had no where to go she joined Ginny and Ron at the Burrow over the summer. She was to have Percy's old room.

It had been two days since they got back from home well back to the burrow and the only time she had been out of the room was to go to the bathroom & have a shower.

Orion had been by but hadn't been able to talk to her; she had been locking herself away for no one to see. She was an orphan, now she knew how harry felt.

On the third day,

It was just after 5am and Hermione knew no one would be up. She tiptoed down to the kitchen to see if she could find a spell that could help her.

She had seen Mrs Weasley put one of her books and headed over to the corner of the kitchen that she knew Ron and Ginny didn't know about where she kept her most prized books.

About 15 minutes in to her search she for the book and sat down with it.

She didn't even hear Mrs Weasley walk into the kitchen looking for something.

"Oh sweetheart you won't find what you are looking for in that book. That's my healer's book" Mrs Weasley said to Hermione, it had caused her to look up from the book.

"How do you know what I'm looking for?" Hermione asked.

"I knew at why I did what I did when you guys went to the department of mysteries. Sweetheart this may come as a shock to you but Sirius didn't die that night, he was only weakened. It was supposed to be a surprise but he'll be here along with your grandparents and uncle and aunts today. He's been staying in Romania with Charlie since then. Keeping his strength up."

"Daddy" Hermione said as tears cascaded down her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but it was for the best. Why don't you go upstairs and have another few hours sleep"

"Molly I'm not tired. Can I help you?"

"Of course you can." Mrs Weasley said putting the book back.

They first started with bacon and sausages.

They were just about to start the coffee when the front door opened and in walked Charlie Weasley.

Hermione had met him once before at the Quattich World cup and she was the one who saw him first "Charlie".

"Hello mione. What you doing up this early? Mum hasn't got you working for your meals has she?"

"Nope I just couldn't sleep. I've been in Percy's old room for that last 2 days straight and haven't left so I decided to leave today. Have a seat"

Mrs Wealsey notice her son had sat down at the table.

"Charlie, where's Sirius I thought he was coming with you?"

"Mum, he's with his in-laws and then they are coming here. They went to see Remus and Tonks as well as see his father at Grimmuald place."


	6. Chapter 5

Something was strange because at 7am, a semi awake Ron walked into the kitchen and walked straight to the pot of coffee sitting on the stove. He winked at Hermione before sitting down next to Charlie and Mrs Weasley rushed to his body touching him to find out if he was ill.

"Mum I'm fine. Good morning gorgeous, Charlie."

"Ron, I got it for you. I must say little brother you have good taste" Charlie said

"Thanks Charlie I'll get it off you later. Gorgeous it's good seeing you out and about" Ron said as he gave Mione a kiss on the cheek.

Hermione turned back and kissed him back on the corner of the mouth.

Charlie stunned everyone in the room by saying "Miss Black, Do you love my baby brother?"

"I...I..."

"Oh Charlie-bear you made the poor girl stutter" a voice from behind them came.

They all turned around to see the oldest Weasley child standing there with a big smile on his face and noticed the 3 teenagers and tall male standing next to him.

"William, what are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming. And who are these?" Mrs Weasley stated.

"Mum, this is Hermione's cousins, Clayton, Sean and Regan. This is her Uncle Theodore, her mother's twin brother. Sirius asked me to escort them here for the little surprise day."

"So Hermione dear do you love my son?"

Hermione just nodded as she didn't trust her voice.

Ron was sitting right next to her, rubbing his hand over her thigh. Hermione slide her hand over his hand and grasped it.

Ginny walked down the stairs followed by Mr Weasley.

"Charlie, Bill what are you doing here?" Ginny said sitting down next to Hermione and someone she didnt know.

Mrs Wealsey interrupted "Where are the twins?"

"George is still in bed. Fred didnt come home last night" Ginny replied as she tucked into some toast.

Hermione turned to her new uncle and asked "So Theodore, what was my mother's name? Did you go to Hogwarts? What was she like?"

"her name was Miracle Nye and she was the youngest in the family. Yes we all went to Hogwarts, all 8 of us including mother and father. She was a warm, loving woman that cared more about others than herself. Mother and father as well as your father and Aunt Chantey will be here soon then you can talk to them".

Everyone was enjoying their breakfast when there was a knock at the backdoor.

Mrs Weasley answered it as she was the only one standing, there on the other side of the door was...Mcgongall, a tall man who's face was covered, Sirius, Chantey and some young witches.

"Professor, come in" Molly ushered them in.

"Why thank you Molly".


	7. Chapter 6

Hermione and Ron didn't notice that anyone had entered the room as they were too busy shoving each other's tongue down their throats.

That was until Sirius' voice came "**Hermione Jane Andromeda McGonagall Black**"

They jumped apart so fast, Hermione knocked Ginny's arm and Ron did the same to Charlie.

Hermione turned around to see her father with his hands on his hips looking slightly angry.

She climbed up out of her chair and ran over to her father "Daddy"

"baby I missed you. Did you miss me?" Sirius said as they hugged.

"I thought you were dead. That was until this morning when Mrs Weasley told me you weren't."

They hugged for quiet a while.

"Ginny, Sirus is my dad. I found out at my birthday as well as being adopted." Hermione said just as there was another knock at the door

Sirus turned to the door to see her cousins Andromeda & Tonks alongside Remus and Harry.

They joined everyone at the table, Sirus stood up to speak.

"Harry I'm fine I'm sorry. You as well Tonks I'm sorry but it had to be done. Bellatrix deserved what she got even if she was family"

Hermione looked up at her father then over to Tonks' mother. A tear escaped from Andromeda's eye before getting wiped away.

"Everyone, Andy I want you to know if Ted ever leaves you, you can come to my place. But there is something I want to tell everyone, I'm a father. Several people know including Minerva & Albus. By the way Albus you can take off the hood I've always known it was you. I have a daughter, her name is Hermione Jane Andromeda McGonagall Black."

McGonagall spoke up "And I'm your grandmother. Chanety is one of your four aunts and Theodore is one of your three uncles."

Hermione spoke after the shock & surprise "and my grandfather? So now I know where I got my brains, but where did I get my rebellion from?"  
"Brains me and your grandfather whom is sitting next to me. Rebellion I would have to say your mother. Just mione dont repeat what your mother did and get pregnant in your 6th year at school. "

"Yeah three pregnant McGonagalls at Hogwarts is enough while I'm headmaster. Your mother, her sister Cosima and your grandmother." Albus spoke.

After breakfast, Hermione asked to speak to her newly found grandmother.

They walked down toward the pond

"I cant talk to Molly about this and there's no way I'm talking to dad about it"

"Mione what is it?"

"By the way that's Ron's name for me. I need to learn the Conceptive spell or potion."

"ofcourse I can show you. Outside of school, you can call me Nana. You can call Albus, popa."

"Thanks it's been difficult finding out all this stuff. Are you and popa married?"

"We are. All our children have my surname."


	8. Chapter 7

The day went well, Hermione got all the answers she needed and more.

Hermione went back to Grimmauld Place with her father, Harry and Ron. But when they arrived they were surprised to see Orion cooking in the kitchen and the table already set out.

"Hello Father" Sirius announced to cause Orion to turn around.

"But?"

"Molly's little trick worked and as you may have noticed on the family tree that we are minus one Black."

"Who?"

"Bellatrix"

"That trouble maker. Karma finally came around for her. How is Andy?"

"she's good. Seems a little bit upset. Kids why dont you go put your stuff in your rooms. Harry & ron in the room before xmas and the same for you hermione. By the way is your new room"

Hermione walked over to Orion giving him a kiss on his cheek and then on the way to her room she kissed her father on the same spot.

The kids headed upstairs and Sirius was given time to talk to his father.

Sirius sat down next the stove but did notice that there was more then 5 places set for dinner. Infact a total of 10 places.

"Who else is going to tea?"

"Dora, Andy, Remus, Minvera & Albus. A family dinner. I have one question for you. How close is Hermione's relationship with Mrs Weasley's youngest son?"

"They used to just be friends but now I think just recently they have become more intimate."

"you've got to watch them. That Ron reminds me of what you were like before I disappeared. I need to talk to Andy that is why I invite here over. Only real reason Remus Lupin is coming is Dora is coming. It seems your best friend and your cousin have been busy."

Just then Harry walked in alone.

"What are you talking about?" Harry said.

"Our dinner guests. Where is Hermione and Ron?"

"Spending sometime alone together. I just dont think I can be around them when they are all lovey dovey. I also just need some time to adjust to the new situation"

"I should talk to Ron about that."

Upstairs in Hermione's new room, Ron and Hermione were in a feverish make out session. Hermione was the one who after 10minutes of making out on her bed that they should stop.

"mmm Ron"

"Yes honey"

"We've got to stop. I want to talk".

Hermione sat up on the bed and was soon joined by Ron.

"What Is it?"

"Ron I want to go to the next level with you!"

"Next level?"

"I want to do more than just kissing and fooling about."

"Ah!"

"Yeah and I want you to be the one. Maybe we should head down soon"

Ron was confused.

"babe, let's just sit down and talk about it. I want you to be the first too."

Hermione sat back down on the bed, then looked over at Ron with a small smile on her face. The one thing that she couldnt talk to her father was that they were moving to another level of inimaticy and she felt as she was going to have panic attack.

"I know the conceptive spell. Well should I say I just learnt it"

"who? Not mum"

"not your mum or my dad. My nanna"

"McGonagall taught you it."

"yeah. Why dont we just lie down for a bit? Get some sleep until someone comes to get us"

"sure. I just dont want it to be Sirius that finds us."

Hermione smiled.


	9. Ladies Time

20 minutes later and they were still asleep.

Andy, Remus and Tonk had arrived and where in the kitchen.

Andy froze at the door causing Remus and Tonks to walk into her. She was shock, Tonks walked about her and straight over to Orion to kiss him on the cheek.

"Andromeda Black-Tonks. How is my most gorgeous niece doing? Still with that Muggle-born?"

"Uncle Orion you're alive but how?"

That's when a surprising voice came "That's what I want to know to sis?"

Andy turned around to see her only surviving sister standing behind her flanked by Dumberdore and Mcgonagall.

"What is she doing here?" Harry said angrily

No one answered him, but remus inquired where Ron and hermione were "Where's Hermione?"

"Upstairs. Knowing her and Ron they have probably fallen asleep." Harry responded.

Tonks could see the tension in the room, and she offered to go get them.

"I'll do it"

"In the room she was when you were last here Nymphadora."

Sirius caught a glimpse of her hair turning pink as she headed to the stairs.

Tonks reached the room, finding them asleep in a position Sirius would freak out over and decided so scare the crap out of Ron.

"Ronald Weasley" she said loud enough to hear down stairs and sounding like Mrs Weasley.

Ron didn't stir but Hermione did.

"You're not Molly"

"Yeah but I thought it would wake Ron up. We have to wake him because dinner is nearly ready and mum nor my self want Harry to kill the special guest."

"I can wake him" Hermione said as she shoved Ron off the bed.

They laughed as Ron's eyes shot open and said, "Bloody hell"

Ron finally realise that he had been pushed out of bed and he wasn't at home.

Hermione threw a cleaning spell on herself and Ron so that they looked presentable.

As they reached the bottom stair, they could hear laughter and Sirius say " I can't believe Tonks. I didn't know she could sound like Molly".

Tonks walked in first and said "Well dear cousin, I guess I spent so much time with Bill that I picked up how to sound like Mrs Weasley. But I can tell you one thing it wasn't me who woke him up. Hermione pushed him off the bed. Now that was funny, one minute he's sleeping like a rock and the next he's butt hit the floor and his mouth swore."

Harry finally spoke up "Did Mione tell him not to swear?"

"Nope. I think we were too busy laughing."

Tonks sat down and noticed that the other two hadn't followed her thru the door. That was until everyone heard Ron say " Aww Mione what the bloody hell was that for"

"Stop..(Whack)...Swearing...(Whack)...Ronald"

"I will as soon as you stop bloody hitting me."

Next they heard a hand slap skin.

"Hermione. What was that for? It hurt! Now I know how Malfoy felt after you socked him in the nose a few years ago."

Hermione kissed his cheek. Harry sat in the kitchen and burst out laughing.

He tried to stop laughing when everyone including Ron and Hermione were looking at him.

"What? She punches like a guy. And Malfoy deserved everything he got. He's lucky Hermione hit him and not hexed him. Always thinking his father could deal with all of his problems."

"He's still doing that then? Lucius is as much a coward, useless unloving asshole as my father was. First he takes my princess away from me then makes me marry that Bastard and now that Bastard is trying to get my baby to join you know who!" Narcissa cried.

Andy and Minerva hugged Narcissa.

Minerva said, "I'll have Xenon find her."

"Xenon?" Hermione asked.

"Your uncle and Narcissa's only and first love. Also Mirabella's father. Your cousin. Harry this is why she is here. She's family and on our side. She is not like Lucius or Draco or even Bellatrix." Minvera said.

"I thought Draco said it was Muggle-born that punched him in the nose. You're not a muggle-born. You're pure as pure blood can get. You and Draco are at the top of the classes that you are in together according to Albus."

"Mal.. Draco doesn't know that I'm pure blood only everyone in this room and the Weasley family know. I guess they will know when the school term starts right Popa"

Albus nodded.

Narcissa looked confused and said "Who?"

"I'm Sirius's daughter and my mother was Miracle Nym."

"You're Miracle's baby. I'm sorry you never got to meet her. She was a good friend of mine. I was the first person she told of your existence. That was before she told my lovely cousin that he was going to be a daddy."

Hermione smiled as she saw Harry helping Orion get the dinner ready to eat.

By the time they had finished the main meal, everyone was enjoying the evening.

Andy spoke "So Uncle Orion, how are you alive?"

"I faked my death. Walburga was getting on my nerves. Like yourself Narcissa, my marriage was arranged for me. And I'm guessing that Master Draco's subjected to that the same if Lucius had his way."

"Yes, the Greengrass's youngest. She's a year younger than my son".

Orion went off the subject "So ladies us men are going to leave you for a bit as there is a game of Quadittich on. Enjoy yourself. Gentlemen join me please."

Hermione looked at everyone and felt sort of uncomfortable.

"What's wrong my dear?" Minerva said to Hermione.

"It's just too much to take feels like my head is going to explode."

Tonk took her under her wing and cuddled her.

"dont tell anyone including mrs Weasley that I did that." Tonk said as she continued to cuddle hermione.

"When did my niece become such a softie? Youngest Auror in the department of Law inforcement has a soft side."

Andy walked over to the cellar and pulled out a bottle of firewhisky.

Opened it as she walked back to the table.

"She's always been a softie and is in love with Remus. And isnt going to drink that Firewhisky, but I will if I'm allowed" Hermione said looking at Minerva.

Her nanna nodded

Tonks looked at hermione "How?"

Hermione tapped her nose in response.

"Before any of this happened I wouldn't even think of drinking Firewhisky. Times change and instead of having a family of three, I have heaps more. Nana I want no special treatment in your classes. Just one of many questions, who was scared of flying?"

Narcissa's hand went up and Minerva spoke "That would be Theodore and Chantey. What's another question?"


	10. Ladies Time 2

"When was your first time? You said I could ask a question"  
Minerva looked at her granddaughter slightly shocked "You two have done it?"  
"NO not yet. I just want to know"  
"Mine was your grandfather 60 years ago and we are still going"

The table grimised.

Andy spoke next "5th year at Hogwarts. Cant remember his name though"  
Tonk was next "Not as young as my mother. Start of 7th year, just after we won our first Quiditch game . Bill Wesley. He was a gentleman all the way through"

Narcissa was last "Xenon and the night Mirabella was conceived. We had been together for 3 years and together until the day my father took her away."

Andy hugged her sister "Xenon will find her don't worry."

Each other them except Tonks took the firewhisky and drank it. Time went fast.

_**In the lounge**_

The game had finished and they sat around talking as they heard the women laughing.

Sirius turned to Ron "Have you taken my baby's V card yet?"  
"No. But even when we do it will be safe. Very safe."

"Harry what about you? Got any girls under your radar?" Dumberdore asked

"I like someone and she likes me but we are taking things slowly very slow snail speed slow. Just for now. After you- know -who is gone then I'll speed it up with her."  
"The women seem to be having fun. Oh no I left a bottle of firewhiskey in the kitchen" Orion stated

"Oh great." Ron and Harry exclaimed.

Everyone looked at them to explain.

"Hermione and alcohol don't mix. Maybe we should go and eat." Ron said.

The men got up and headed to the kitchen where the food and the women were.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Kitchen**_

"We can hear you from the front room ladies!" Sirius stated

"Sorry daddy" Hermione said smirking

"How much fire whiskey has she had? Minerva?"

"This is her second and don't worry it's going to be her last coz I'm in charge of the bottle apparently" Tonks replied smiling at her cousin.

"Thank you Dora"

After dinner Ron looked over at Minerva "Excuse me Professor McGonagall can I speak to you in private?"

"Ofcourse Mister Wealsey." She replied joining him out in the back yard.

"What is this about Mister Wealsey?"  
"Mione said you taught her the conceptive spell you know to stop pregnancy. Um I was wondering what I need to know?"

"you want to know it?"

"Yes"

"may I ask why?"

"I don't want to be a father before my time"  
"Okay. Why do you think Mione will forget it?"

"When she has a few fire whiskeys she tends to forget things."

"Just like her mother and aunts. All you have to do is point your wand at her and say **ortus imperium.****"**

"Thank you. I think I better get her up to bed"

"That you should."


	12. Chapter 12 sorry

Sorry for the delay.

More to come…

**Spoiler**

Why is Tonks saying No to Remus proposal?

Where does Xenon find his and narcissa's daughter?

Will Hermione & Ron do it? Will they get caught in the act?


	13. Tonks Secrets

_**Hermione's room**_

Ron carried Hermione bridal style threw her bedroom door.

Once in the room he shut the door with his foot carrying her to her bed. He lay her down on the bed with the blanket by her feet.

Ron then proceeded to remove her shoes. Once they were off, he pulled the blanket up over her. She looked so peaceful.

Ron bent down and gave her lips a peck before leaving the room to go to bed.

_**Harry & Ron's room**_

Harry sat on his bed writing a letter to Ginny when Ron walked in.

"Hiya mate"

"She get to bed okay?"

"Yeah slept like a log. I know you see her as a sister and we wont do anything around you to make you feel uncomfortable."  
"Thanks mate. Ditto"  
"How's that?"  
"Ginny"

"You to hooked up then?"  
"Nah, I fancy her and I know she fancies me. I just want her to bed safe. I don't want to hurt her. So you missed something when you and McGonagall were talking"

"Yeah! What?"  
"Remus asked Tonks to marry him."  
"Did she say Yes?"  
"She said No. She didn't tell anyone why but I could tell something was up when Narcissa looked at her in the eye."

"Black family secrets. Mate they will do our heads in. I'm going to bed, don't stay up to late writing that letter."

_**Early morning in the kitchen**_

Hermione sat in the kitchen nursing a sore head with a glass of cold water in her hand and a piece of bread in her hand.

She heard the back door open and saw her grandfather in an embrace with her cousin.

"Petal"  
"popi, Tonks" she got up slowly and put the kettle on before slowly walking back to her seat.

"Thank you Petal. Dora will be staying with us for a little while."  
Tonks sat down "Remus asked me to marry him again. And he didn't like the answer"  
"I don't remember that. I must have been drunk considering the hangover I currently have. I'm guessing you said no."  
"Yeah. Mum is giving me the cold shoulder. You should have seen her face when she realised that Remus was proposing. And then the soar face she made when I said no"

Orion went to make some tea for his Great Niece as well as some for his granddaughter with some hangover potion.

He took it over to them before going to bed.

Hermione drank the potion first before asking the question that was probably on everyone's mind.

"Dora, can I ask why you said no?"  
"Uncle Orion calls you Petal and you call him Popi. I like that I wish this ones grandparents will do this when they forgive me."  
"Why do you need to be forgiven?"  
"The reason I said No was..is because I cant marry him or anyone else. Wizarding marriages are different to muggle marriages. The only way you can remarry is if your spouse dies."  
"You're!"  
"Yes"  
"Anyone I know?"  
"Charlie Weasley. Christmas Holiday after our first time."  
"I wont say a thing but I feel there is more to the story."  
"Only Auntie Cissy, Charlie and I know this. And now you"  
"She knows. I know she wishes Mr Malfoy dead."  
"Too right. After our wedding night, I found out I was pregnant. Charlie and I kept it a secret. Auntie cissy took the baby to an adoption agency. Charlie went to his dragons and I went into auror training. Until..."  
"Until..?"  
"About 3 months ago when Charlie was back home. He has a flat not far from the Burrow where he stays when he's home. I went over to see him and we spent time together."

"So the baby is his then?"  
"Yes. Both Mum and Molly will kill us."  
"Molly is always making comments... Charlie why cant you find a nice girl to settle down with. God can you imagine her face" Hermione smirked

"Yeah."  
"The other baby.. What was it?"  
"A Girl. I named her for me and Charlie...Charlotte Narcissa Tonks Weasley"  
"I like it. Maybe Charlie will move back. Who knows!"

The girls continued to talk until everyone came down for Breakfast.


	14. Letters

_**Time passed**_

Days passed and not a word was said about the conversation. Tonks was in and out of the house during the days, still going out to work. It was almost time for Hermione, Ron and Harry to go back to school to start the year.

The boys had gone to the burrow for the day to play Qudditch with the Weasley brothers. Tonks had gone into work and Hermione had no idea where the rest of the house hold was. Orion was the only one home with her. He was down in his lab, he had gone back into training as a healer and was working on some potions that could help people.

Hermione sat at her desk and started to write a letter. She had worked out how to bewitch a muggle stereo to play some of her favourite muggle music.

_Dear Charlie,_

_I must say it has been time since I last sent you a letter._

_N. told me why she can't marry. You probably heard from your brothers that Remus had asked Tonks to marry him and her response._

_N has been staying here as her own mother isn't talking to her. Popi has liked having children in the house again._

_She told me about Lottie. I think you should come over. She has something important to talk to you about. I have been sworn to secrecy._

_Your friend_

_Hermione Black_

Hermione headed down stairs with the letter after she sealed it with the black family seal. She headed out the back door when she reached the kitchen and towards the owlery.

Sirius had brought her an owl so that when she was back at school they could communicate.

She has named the owl Snowpea, which was funny because it was a small latte coloured owl nothing like the colour of snow.

"Snowpea, take this letter to Charlie Weasley. If anyone apart from him or Molly tries to take the letter peck them." Hermione said tying the letter around Snowpea's leg in an orange and green tube, which both molly and Charlie knew whom it was from.

Snowpea flew off to deliver the letter. Hermione sent off two other letters.

_**The Burrow**_

Charlie sat in the kitchen talking to his mother about why he was home.

"So how is work dear?" Mrs Weasley asked

"Okay, I got an offer to be head dragon trainer in Wales."  
"Closer to home. Did you take it? Where will you stay?"

"I have taken it. I have a flat here about half way between here and Mrs Tonks house"  
She turned and hugged him.

Just then a owl flew in the window and landed on the table.

Charlie recognised the owl straight away.

"Hello Snowpea. Mum, can we have a bit of that sugar cereal Harry likes? Snowpea loves it."

Mrs Weasley went to get it.

Charlie opened the letter and opened it.

He read it and realised that he needed to get over there and soon.

"Here snowpea." Mrs weasley offered two pieces of the cereal to the owl before turning to her son .

"What's wrong dear?" she asked after seeing a worried face on her son.

"Hermione wants to talk to me about her cousin."  
"Andy? Cissy? Nym...Tonks?"

"Tonks. They have gotten close. Can you make sure Snowpea gets what she needs, I'm just going to pack some things then I'll be off."

Charlie made his way up to his old bedroom which now was Ron's room and headed to a lose floorboard under the second bed.

The under the floorboard was a locked tin box.

Then pulled over an old duffle bag with photos and toys and clothes in.

_**Malfoy Manor**_

A letter appeared out of nowhere and right in front of Narcissa & Draco whom were sitting near the fireplace having a drink.

Narcissa picked up the letter and opened it.

_Aunt Cissy,_

_HB here, just incase you thought it was Dora._

_She told me about Little Lottie._

_You need to come over._

_Yours_

_H.J.A.M.B_

_P.S. daddy told me that he and mum made you my god mother._

_**Hogarts' headmasters office**_

Mcgongall happened to be in the office with Dumbledor going over new students.

They heard a tap on the window and noticed a little white owl at the window.

Albus opened the window and the bird flew in and landed on fork's perch.

Minerva took out the letter from the bird's beck.

"Albus look. & , headmasters office, Hogwarts school, Scotland."

"It's from Petal."  
"She will kill you for calling her that. I wonder what she wants we only just sent out the perfect badges."  
"Should we take a look"

_Dear Nana & Popa,_

_You are probably wondering why I'm writing._

_I need you both here this afternoon something big is going to go down and i... no we may need you here for some mediation._

_Come as soon as you can._

_Your Petal_

_P.S. Popa yes you can call me that because popi calls me that too._

_**Malfoy Manor**_

Draco looked at this mother as she got up and called for her coat.

"Mother where are you going?"  
"I have to see family"  
"Father?"

"My Family."  
"But that 's aunt Bella and myself."  
"No young draco that is you, uncle orion, xenon, your aunt Andy, my cousin Sirius and his daughter/ my goddaughter"

"May I come with you?"  
"If you must. You must behaved yourself we will dissapperate."

Draco grabbed on to his mother after she had put on her coat. Pop


	15. secrets revealed Part 1

_**Outside Grimmauld Place**_

Pop.

Draco let go of his mother as their feet hit the ground.

_**Inside grimmauld place**_

Hermione danced around with the music turned up loud. She didn't even hear Charlie Weasley arrive and put his stuff down on the kitchen table.

The door bell rang.

Charlie walked down towards the door. Noticing Sirius in his dog form in the library reading under the window but he kept walking to the door.

Opening the door.

"Mrs Narcissa Malfoy. I guess Mi called you too"  
"Charlie Weasley it has been a long time, what is that noise?" Narcissa said guiding Draco in front of her into the house.

"That's Mi's music. She's dancing I think. It's been nearly 11 years. Lets go to the kitchen."

They made there way down the down to the kitchen.

Draco was the first to notice who was dancing and a smirk rose on his face.

"Silenco" Narcissa said as the music turned off which caused Hermione to turn around.

"Cissy"

"Hello Mi"

"Ferret, what are you doing here?"  
"Know-it-all. I came with mother" 

"Hermione Jane Andromeda McGonagall Black." Came a voice from the cellar door.

"Popi"  
"Appologies to the young man"  
"Never."  
"Why?"

"Sir, Granger and I don't get on?" Draco spoke up

"It's Black not Granger. I'm living with my biological father now."  
"okay. So you're what half blood."

Narcissa interrupted "As if son. Hermione, Mi is my goddaughter. Her mother was pureblood and her father, my cousin is Pureblood. Uncle Orion this is my son Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"Master draco. You are my great-nephew. I must state my only great-nephew"

"Mi where's Dora?" Charlie said sitting down at the table.

"At work. But I'm waiting on two more people" 

Just then there was a knock on the back door, Hermione went and got it.

"Nana, Popa what took you?"  
"Petal we had something to attend to first. Hello Master Malfoy you can close your mouth now"

Minvera, narcissa and Hermione giggled.

"Popi could you show Draco around. He may like the library and the family crest." Hermione said so that they could have some privacy.

"Sure Petal. Master Draco if you would follow me."

Draco and Orion left the room and closed the door after them.

"What is this about Petal?" Albus said sitting down next to Charlie.

"Do you have a orphan starting Hogwarts this coming year?"  
"Yes but what does this have to do with her."

"Albus, Minerva. 11 years ago in my 7th year at school. I got married and had a child while we were still at school." Charlie spoke

"Who is we? And why does Hermione know this?" Minerva said

"Nymphadora Tonks and I. Hermione knows because Dora told her after Andy wouldn't let her return home."

"You have a child with Miss Tonks"  
"Well technically Mrs Nymphadora Tonks-weasley. By they way Narcissa is the only other person that knows about all this."

They were interrupted by a scream.

"Sirius" Charlie laughed.

"What's funny?"  
" I think Draco just entered the library and saw Sirius"

Draco then walked through the door.

"The dog turned into a man"

Sirius walked in after his father both men laughting.

"Daddy?"  
"Malfoy walked into the library. I thought I would have some fun and give him a fright"  
"Daddy why don't you and Popi take Draco down to the cellar?"  
"Okay baby. Draco follow us"

They walked out of the room.

"Still screaming like a girl" Hermione said to her self.

"I'm just going to tell the rest of this. Dora and Charlie had a little girl that they named Charlotte Narcissa Tonks weasley and cissy gave the child up for adoption. The reason I called you here was that it clicked. Dora and charlie's daughter would probably be starting Hogwarts this year." Hermione said to everyone.

"Did you just say daughter?"  
"Yes. She did! Their daughter charlotte I gave to some muggle adoption agency. She was adopted to a nice muggle family called Wrigley"

"We have an Orphan under the name Wrigley. Poor child had been living there from the time she was 3 years old. They have been calling her Charlotte Wrigley, she's currently with Madam Pompfrey" Minerva said.

The front door opened, it was 4:30pm. How time flies.

Dora walked towards the kitchen.

"Charlie what are you doing here?" she said when she saw him.

"Dora sit down" Hermione said taking control of the situation.

"What's going on? Aunt Cissy. Ma'am sir"

"I called them here to talk about Charlotte. I was think and then it clicked she maybe attending Hogwarts this year."

"Actually in your letter to me you said Dora had something important to tell me." Charlie said.

"I guess you all know we are married. Charlie I'm pregnant again"  
"When I was back?"  
"Yeah then. I am 3 months. Hermione Jane Andromeda McGonagall Black I'm going to kill you. You promised."

They sat there talking it over for some time before Albus said, "I think you should tell your parents."

"We have to. Since now I'm going to be working in Wales and Dora and I can finally live together after 11 years." Charlie said moving to sit next to Dora.

"I'll go get Mrs & Mr Tonks" albus said just before disappearing.

"I'll got get Mrs Wealsey and possibly Mr Weasley" Minerva said doing exactly the same thing.

Hermione walked to the door of the cellar and called down the stairs.

"Popi you guys can come up now."

Pop!

Just as Hermione sat back down the three men arrived in the kitchen.

Draco noticed two people missing and one that had appeared.

"Who are you?" Draco said to Dora

"Tonks. Well Dora at least. I'm your cousin Draco. Your mother is my aunt"  
"Okay. Mother I asked Orion if it was okay to be called a Black when father gets the chop."  
"Yes. What did uncle Orion say?"  
"Both you and I can move to the manor and be called Blacks"  
"Thank you Uncle Orion, Black manor thank you"

"Legally it is yours and andy's anyway."

They joined the rest at the table.


	16. Telling the Parents

_**Not ten minutes later,**_

Pop!

Albus turned up with Mrs & Mr Tonks.

"Helo Aunty Andy?" Hermione said

"Hermione. Albus what is this about? It looks like a family meeting apart from the fact there is a weasley here"  
"Aunt andy it is. We are just waiting for nana to come back. Sit down" Hermione said as Mrs & Mr Tonks sat at the other end of the table from Dora and Charlie.

"pardon me, but who are you?" Draco asked as he sat next to his mother who sat next to Hermione.

Aunt Andy spoke "Young Draco. I'm your aunty Andy, your mother's eldest sister and this is my husband Ted. We are Dora's parents." 

Pop!

Mrs & Mr Wealsey arrived with Minerva.

"What happened?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Molly, Arthur Nana take a seat." Hermione said again

They sat on the opposite side as the Tonks.

Charlie stood up, Dora held his hand to calm him down.

"Mi.. sorry Hermione called us all here after Dora told her something that no one knows apart from her, Narcissa, Dora and myself."

Charlie continued to breath like he was going to pass out.

"Charles what is it?" Molly said

"Mum, Dad, Mrs & Mr Tonks. The reason Dora can not marry Remus Lupin is because she is married...we are married. But there is more..."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE MARRIED? CHARLES ARTHUR WEASLEY I THOUGHT WE RAISED YOU RIGHT?" Mrs Wealsey yelled down the table.

Aunt Andy stood up next "NYMPHADORA MINVERA GRACE TONKS WHAT THE HELL? HOW LONG? WHAT DOES HE MEAN THERE'S MORE?"

Hermione noticed both Charlie and Dora look at her.

Hermione stood up and spoke as she noticed Draco standing next to the door "What they are staying they have been married since 7th year at school. That's 11 years they have been married but living apart. The more is they have a daughter that they gave up for adoption. Her name is Charlotte Narcissa Tonks Weasley. And if you are going to yell I'm leaving!"

Hermione grabbed Draco on the way to the floo network and yelled "The Burrow"

Minvera seemed to be the only one that heard her.

She turned to Albus and said "I'll leave this to you. I'll protect Mister Malfoy from the Weasley boys".

Pop!

_**The Burrow**_

They landed in the Weasley kitchen. There at the stove was Angelina Johnson, Fred's girlfriend and 7th year Gryffindor.

"what the bloody hell? Hermione Black where are we?"  
"Draco this is the burrow. Hello Angelina"

"Hermione why is Draco Malfoy in Mrs Weasley's kitchen?"  
"Draco and I escaped a bad scene that was going to exploded before we left home. Are the boys & Ginny still out playing?"

"Correct!"

Pop!

The three jumped and turned around.

"Nana What are you doing here?" Hermione said as she saw Minerva standing there.

"Miss Johnson. What's on the menu for dinner? I'm guessing Molly left you in charge of it. Yes I am Hermione's Nana. Her mother was my youngest child"  
"Pizza. Why are you here?" Angelina asked

"Hermione told you of what was happening at home. When Tonks, Blacks and Weasleys fight and yell it is not a pleasent place to be. Plus I'm here to protect Master Malfoy from Molly's boys."

The oven timer went off.

Angelina turned it off, walked to the kitchen door and yelled "FOOD Come and get it why it's hot".

"Why?" Minerva asked.

"In 5 second all wealsey boys, Harry and Ginny will be at this table" Hermione replied.

"1..2..3..4..5" and sure enough all were at the table.

Ron was the first to notice Malfoy's presence

"What the Bloody hell is the Git doing here?"  
"Look Ron I didn't ask to be here but Hermione took my arm and pulled me into the floo network and here we are." Draco replied

"Malfoy, Hermione, Professor take a seat I'm sure mum made enough for an army" Bill said.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for delay.

Been busy with uni papers.

More to come soon


	18. Burrow Conversations

"You still didn't answer me?" Ron inquired before they all started to eat.

"Yes I did Ronald. Just eat we'll talk about this later"  
everyone tucked in to their food, Ron forgot that Draco was there.

Hermione just watched Bill, Ron and draco eat, eat like they hadn't eaten in along time. Minerva watched Draco eat in a manner that she hadn't seen him ever eat in, like a pig. She thought that if hi mother could see him eating now, she would probably give him a telling off.

After the food was done they stayed around the table to talk while having something to drink.

Fred was the first person to talk "Excuse me Professor I would like to know why you are here?"

"Well you know how Hermione is Sirius's daughter; well she is also my granddaughter. Her mother was my baby girl. Plus I'm her currently to protect Master Malfoy"  
"Wow Hermione is related to some of the most powerful witches. You, Narcissa Malfoy and I'm guessing her mother was one."  
"That is right Fred. And yes I can tell you apart. Hermione mind telling Fred why I can tell him and George apart?"

"My mother and several of her siblings were twins. Ron the reason we are here is there is a big argument that will be going on at home between the wealsey's, Tonks and Blacks. Draco's mother is my cousin as you and Harry know. I pulled him here to keep him out of that and Nana came here to protect him from you boys as well as she hates when they fight."

"So mum, dad and Charlie are at your place. Who else?" Bill asked looking at his watch

"Your mm and dad. Charlie. Tonks. Aunty Andy & Uncle Ted. Daddy, Aunty Cissy and popa are talking or arguing. Popi , who is Draco's great uncle Orion is down in the basement making potions."

Off the topic, Hermione blurted out "Can wait to rub my potion skills into Snape's face."

Draco laughed at her comment as the others just looked at her "Uncle Orion is a Pro at Potion making. I know he's showen me stuff this morning that Snape hasn't even taught yet so I'm pretty sure he has shown Hermione."


	19. The Burrow

_**Sometime later**_

Hermione had been thinking about how she could help her uncle Xenon and Aunty Cissy find Mirabella when it clicked.

"I got it" she said out loud in the Weasley's family room while talking to everyone and Minvera was in a conversation with Bill.

"Got what?" George asked.

"How to find Mirabella. I cant believe that I hadn't thought of it before."  
"Who's Mirabella?" Fred asked.

Minvera spoke "My other granddaughter. Her mother's father gave her took her away and didn't return with her. She's also Master Draco's half sister and hermione's cousin."

"How Mione?" Ginny asked

"In the muggle world there are tv programmes where you can show Wanted posters. I've just gotta ask my muggle parents if I can use their address as a contact. We get them to show a section on their have you seen and see what comes off it. I have a muggle cousin who works for the New York Police."  
"Great Idea Mione" Minvera said.

"I'll try talk to Caleb later tonight after getting back home. One question does anyone have a picture of he when she was a baby. Muggles have this great technology that can age a picture to what a child would look like today."

"I think I have one somewhere or Narcissa may in her vault."

Ron and Hermione got up to talk in private, they walked outside towards the swamp.

Ron looked at Hermione smiling.

"What?"

"I love seeing this passion in you"  
"She's family. Family is important to me. You and Harry are also my family and I love you both but differently."

"I'm glad you don't love Harry like you love me. That would just be freaky. I think you might have got the right idea though. I thought that maybe we could try that also in the magical world too. Maybe the greek islands, America, Ireland, Canada, france etc"

"My boyfriend the thinker" Hermione laughed

"are you making fun of me?" Ron said starting to tickle Hermione against the ribs.

"No. Why did you really want to talk?"

Ron lent in and kissed her on the lips. It started slowly and soft.

"I've missed you"  
"You saw me yesterday."  
"I've been thinking and well I acted on it and got you this" Ron said pulling a box out of his pocket in his pants.

Hermione took the box in her hands and opened it.

Her mouth dropped. In front of her was a platinum ring with three small stones in it. Inside it was engraved with the words _forever I promise_.

"OMG Ron I love it. But how?"

"I borrowed some money from Harry. I mean what is engraved. I love you Mione"

"Put it on me Ron."

Ron slid it onto Hermione's ring finger.

"Man it looks good on that finger."

"Yeah it does. Why is Charlie at your place I wont tell anyone?"  
"Tonk and Charlie got married to each other in their 7th year and had a child. They gave the child up for adoption and now that child starts Hogwarts this year."  
"I'm an uncle?"

"Yeah. You have a niece her name is Charlotte, original aye?"  
"Daughter of Charles. It fits so Tonks is my sister-in-law"  
"Yeah look Ron not a word to anyone and when they announce it to the family look surprised. Oh yeah Daddy was cleared by the ministry it will be in the paper tomorrow."

Ron heard a pop as they made their way back up to the house.

There standing at the porch was Narcissa Malfoy

"Cissy"

She turned around to see her goddaughter standing behind her holding hands with her boyfriend.

"Mione. They are nearly finished, when did you get that ring?"  
"Ron just gave it to me. Come in"

Cissy nodded

Ron held open the door and let Hermione go first.

"After you Ma'am"

"I can see why you choose him Mione. He reminds me of your uncle Xenon when we started to date."

They walked into the family room. Harry was currently losing a game of chess, Draco and the twins were actually getting on, Angelina was in a conversation with Ginny and Bill.

"Harry potter you are going to lose that game." Cissy said smiling

"Want a game after Cissy?" Minvera said

"No not after the last game I played against you. Hell I wont even play against Xenon or Theodore. They great the love of the game and skills from you."

"Wow two Malfoys in mum's house" Ginny said

"You must be Guinevere Molly Weasley"  
"It's Ginny only mum and dad call me that when they are mad which is hardly ever"

"Ginny is the favourite of mum and dad's even if they don't admit it."

_**pop**_

"Ofcourse they wouldn't. But Misses Wealsey is the only girl born to the wealsey's in the last 3 decades."  
"Yeah and we love her for it. Damn you boys better have girls." Molly said looking tired,

"you can go home now. Harry will you be staying the night?"  
Harry looked up from his game and nodded.

Cissy and Draco thanked the Weasleys and Minvera before heading back to the Manor.

"Well I'm glad to see you didn't kill Draco Malfoy boys. I'm proud of you"

"Mum where's Charlie?" Ginny asked about her favourite brother

"we'll talk about it when Minerva bets Harry in the next move."

Sure enough Minvera won on the next move and she left by floo.

_**Grimmauld place**_

Mivera arrived back to the house to find the tonks and her husband talking with orion.

"So is it safe to be back?"

"Yes dear it is" Albus said

"Where is Sirius?"

"Gone out clubbing with Remus in the Muggle world."

"Young at heart. Master weasley and Dora?"

"Back to their place."

"how are you Ted, andy?"

They looked over to their old professor.

"It's alot to take in. I'm guessing my nephew is safe." Andy said

"He was. He even got talking to the Weasley Twins. We might have to watch him Albus I have a funny feeling that they may have signed him on to selling in school"


	20. Muggle World

_**In Muggle London**_

Sirius and Remus walked along a Soho street talking.

"Albus offered me a job"  
"Are you going to take it?"  
"I think I might. I can keep an eye on Mione and Harry"  
"What subject?"  
"Dark arts"

"Good luck that position is jinked. Snapey will be upset he's been after that job for a while."

"So are you seeing anyone atm?"  
"I have my eye on a little Witch. She works at St Mungos, did field work with Charlie Weasley. What about you?"  
"Not yet."


	21. Chapter 21

**Burrow**

Hermione had stayed next to Ron for the family announcement. Which both her and Ron knew. Molly & Arthur knew that she knew just not that Ron knew.

"We need to tell what has been going on tonight?" Arthur said

He looked over to Hermione who nodded back at him.

"As you know some family stuff has been brought to our attention. Tonight we found out that Charlie has been married for 11 years and he also has a child who they adopted out as they realised they were too young."

Both the twins, Bill and Ginny said "Who?"

"Tonks" Ron said opening his mouth then turned to Hermione and said "sorry"

She just lends over and kissed his cheek.

"So what was the child?" Harry asked

"A girl. Charlie broke the curse and they had a girl. Her name is Charlotte Narcissa however when she was adopted out she went to a muggle family who later died and she has been living in a orphanage for the last 7 or 8 years. She is starting Hogwarts this year under the name Charlotte Wrigley."

Ginny was the first to ask Hermione a question "What do you know about this?"

"I was the one who set up the family conference between the two well three families. I knew about a week. Just found out she was starting Hogwarts this year. I know when she was born they gave her to Auntie Cissy who took her to a muggle adoption agency to protect her. They are currently living together and even though she is still called Tonks her married name is NYMPHADORA MINVERA GRACE TONKS-WEASLEY. "

"Okay everyone bed time. Angelina you can stay if you would like?" Molly said as Ron & Hermione stood up and walked towards the kitchen door.


	22. start of the school year

Instead of going to the kitchen, ron and Hermione headed up to Ron's room where Ginny & Harry where waiting. They hand out for a while, just talking.

"So how is it having a family now, Mione?" Harry asked.

"Harry I've always had a family. You know you guys are my family"  
"You know what I mean!"

"Daddy, cousins, aunts, godparents etc. Yeah it's a little wierd. I think Popa offered Daddy a job"  
"Sirius working at Hogwarts, I'd pay to see that" Ginny smirked.

"So are you two together yet?" Mione asked pointing to Ginny & Harry.

"Not yet but when it's over we will."

It was late when Hermione flooed home, Orion was waiting in the kitchen when she got home.

"Popi"  
"Mione, What's puzzling you?"  
"Something Harry said about family. I think I know what needs to be done but not sure how to go by it."  
"Draco is a quiet boy"  
"Yes he is. Now he's my younger cousin I must protect him. Popi have you heard of a family called the Zabinis?"  
"Yes I have. They are a neutral wizarding family. 3 still alive. Benzino, Maria & her son who is your age?"  
"Blaise. He's Draco's best friend. Dont be surprised if you see him with Cissy & Draco over the holidays."  
"Can I get you a cup of tea before bed?"  
"Sure. Where's Daddy?"

"Out with Lupin."  
"Likely see them in the morning. Thanks Popi, I love you".

Hermione sat there a while drinking her tea. Knowingly drinking the dreamless potion Orion had put in the tea so that Hermione could sleep. After drinking the tea Hermione went to bed.

**September 1****st**** platform 9 ¾**

Sirius had taken up the offer to teach DADA. He hadn't told Hermione, only Remus and his father.

Ron, Ginny & Harry were already on the train when Hermione saw Draco with Cissy down the other end of the train. Hermione signalled to Cissy that she would write to her and the reponse was a nod. Draco kissed his mother before heading on the train.

Mione smiled at her father and Grandfather before stepping on the train. Not much later she joined her friends in their carriage.

"Hey what took you?" Harry inquired

"Wanted to get a message to auntie Cissy. I cant wait for the feast & to see where Charlotte gets put?"  
"Probably Gryffindor with us. She is a Weasley." Ron said proudly

"Yes but you forget Dora was in Hufflepuff and she is also a part of the Black family."

About an hour later there was a knock on the door. There stood Draco in his suit.

"Well don't you look handsome Draco" Hermione said

"Have you got that track jacket for me? I got red & gold socks though"  
"Sure. So you and Auntie Cissy are free then?"  
"Yeah he got 'Trengo' 3 days ago. He's finally gone. I haven't seen mother this happy in a long time. I'm proud to be a Black"  
"Same here"

Draco reached into his suit and pulled out a letter.

"Harry this is for you"

He took it and opened it.

_Petition for adoption_

_Sirius A. Black wishes to adopt Harry James Potter._

_Mr Potter's signature must be made infront of witness's if he agrees Mr Sirius A Black can be come his adoptive parent._

_Child sign_

_Adoptive parent sign...Sirius A Black_

_Minister of Magic of England_

"You knew about this didn't you Mione?" Harry asked.

"My idea"

"Thank you. How many of these jackets do you have?"  
"A few. Draco how's Blaise?"  
Ron snorted

"Ronald seriously. Grandfather asked me to be friendly to him."

"He's fine. Happy for mother and I, he never liked Lucius."  
Hermione chucked 3 Gallons at Draco for the trolley, which she knew he was going to pass on the way back to his carriage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~

Authors note.

Trengo is the legal death curse and is very painful

~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~


	23. first day back

**Black Manor**

Narcissa was making sure everything was in the right place. It was nearly dinnertime when there was a knock at the door. She walked down and opened it.

She looked shocked at the face infront of her.

"Hello Cissa looking beautiful as ever".

Without saying anything she threw her self in his arms.

It wasn't long until he suggested that they go inside.

**Hogwarts-Great Hall**

Dumbledore sat at the head table as Mcgongall brought in the first years.

"Good evening students. Welcome first years the feast will start after you are sorted."

McGongall winked at both Draco and Hermione. She took out the list of names and the sorting began. All the weasleys & Black's were waiting for was one name.

"Charlotte Wrigley" McGongall said.

A little girl stood with her head held high, her hair changing as she walked up to the sorting hat.

The sorting hat was placed on her head.

_Mmm just like your mother...brave like your father..._ Gryffindor.

The Weasleys & Blacks cheered.

Dumbledore again stood up.

"After events that have happened over the last few months, Draco Malfoy is now to go by Draco Black, his mother's maiden name. Hermione Grange never a muggle born has taken her biological father's surname and will be known as Hermione Black. I would also like to introduce to the new Defense against the dark arts teacher Professor Black...Just a reminder to all the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students. Now enjoy the feast."

Hermione, Ron and Harry watched, as Snape looked unhappy that Sirius had gotten the job that he really wanted.

Nearly headless Nick popped up right in front of Charlotte.

"Hello Miss Wrigley"  
"Hello Sir Nicolas"  
"I am glad you are in my house. Enjoy the feast"  
"So am I. Thank you sir".

**Black Manor**

Cissa and her guest sat in the living room near the fire place.

"How did you find me?"

"Orion"

"Uncle Orion? How did you know he was still live?"

"I've known 4 years. He was in a small town in Texas where i was looking for MiraBella and we caught up. He took me in for a while. He had the Black family tree book with him. Sirius's name appeared with a name attached to it."  
"Our Niece. Hermione, she's a student in my Draco's year at school. She's Miracle's daughter Xenon"  
"My baby niece. Hang on you said Draco"  
"Lucius Malfoy gave me a son. I wouldnt allow him to have more children with me as i never wanted to marry him in the first place. Draco's 16 like Hermione. Just a few months younger, he's a lot like you were at his age. He is nothing like his father, he's different more of the Black family in him then Malfoy."  
"I wouldnt mind meeting him. Since i'll be around i mean"  
"Do you still like me like when when were young?"  
"I do and i dont think i'll ever stop loving you."

A smirk rose on her face, she got up and walked towards the kitchen. Xenon followed her.

"Stay for dinner. It's chicken. I hate eating on my own now Draco has gone back to school."  
"I would love too" He said watching her prepare dinner.

**Common room**

Hermione sat down with a piece of parchment and began to write to the family. Let Charlie & Dora know that Lotte had made Gryffindor, let Popi know how the first day was and about lotte and the final letter to Cissa informing her that Lotte had made Gryffindor and to catch up.

Ginny sat on the other side of the desk and was doing the same thing, to the whole of the Weasley family. She even made sure that Andy Tonks was informed that her granddaughter had made Gryffindor.

After the girls sent off the letters, Hermione asked harry "Can i borrow the map?"  
"Sure" he said shooting up the stairs to get it for her.

He returned with it.

Hermione opened it and said, "I Solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

She scanned the map and saw that Draco was making his way up to the Gryffindor common room, Snape walking around the lower floors, Popa & Nana in their quarters and the person she had been looking for the most was her father and he was in his quarters behind the DADA classroom.

She took the map and walked out of the common room. Within seconds Draco was standing next to her.

"Going somewhere?"  
"Shit Draco"  
"Where you going? What's that?"  
"It' a map. Where you going?"  
"Was hoping to go see Sirius, you?"  
"Same. So this map where did you get it"  
"It's Harry's. It pretty much tells where one is at all times. It's the only one there is"

They walked down to the DADA classroom, avoiding Snape on the way. Draco knew he wouldnt be in trouble for being out of his common room if Snape caught them but if Hermione was caught then she would be in trouble. It didnt take long, they made their way into the classroom after Hermione unlocked the door and headed to the quarters. She knocked on the door and waited.

Sirius was at the door and looking down at them.

"I was wondering when you two would turn up. See you borrowed the map from Harry"  
"You didnt tell me! Why didnt you tell me?" Hermione said as she sat in a chair in her father's quarters. Draco & Sirius sat in the other ones.

"I wanted to keep it a secret until today. I wanted to see where Miss Charlotte got."  
"Who in the family knew?"  
"Remus & Father as well as a Minvera & Albus"  
"We nearly got caught by Snape on the way here" Draco said randomly.

They talked for sometime before heading back to their rooms.

**Black Manor**

Dinner was wonderful.

They retired to the master bedroom where they drank elf wine and got drunk together.

Before making love for the first time in many years.


	24. 3 Weeks Later

**3 Weeks later**

Hermione had held onto the letter that she had recieved from Cissa.

She hadnt told anyone that Xenon was back and in a relationship with Cissa, Albus, Minvera, Sirius and the boys didnt know.

Hermione had set up a meeting at the three broomsticks between them (her uncle and Cissa) and would try to get Draco to join them.

Before they left Hogwarts, Hermione made her way over to Blaise and slipped a piece of parchment in to his hand. When she arrived at her friends Ron asked "Where you go?"

"Giving something to Blaise. At lunch i have a meeting at the three broomsticks. I shouldnt be long." She turned and hugged him.

When thy made it to Hogmede, they headed to Honeydukes before heading to see Fred and George's shop.

The second they walked in to the shop, Fred was there to meet them.

"How is my future sister-in-law?"  
"I'm fine Fred. I see business is booming. I've already had to give 3 detentions because of your products."  
"Oh come on Mione" he said after noticing the boys were no longer with her.

"The boys have gone off. So what do you want?"

"I want to get something for my uncle that i have never met"

"You mean the guy that has been walking around Hogsmede with Madam Black is your uncle"  
"You've seen them. Yu havent told anyone right?"  
"My lips are sealed. He was in here looking for something, that would cheer her up."

"Was he interested in anything else?"  
"Yeah just one thing. Follow me"  
They walked down to the back of the shop and into a tight corner.

"We only have a few of these and they are top shelf"

"I cant afford it Fred."  
"You dont need too. Anything in this shop is free for you Mione. You and two other people apart from Mum and Dad"

"Thank you Fred." Hermione lent in and hugged him.


	25. Chapter 25

This story is currently on hold.


	26. Chapter 26

All stories are on hold while im away on holiday. Back june


	27. Chapter 27

All stories are currently on hold.

Uncertain when they will be back


End file.
